


《片刻欢愉》23~24

by Yolkgirl



Category: yuandan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolkgirl/pseuds/Yolkgirl
Summary: 长佩被锁的问题我一直在积极修改 那边审核的比较慢 造成了不好的体验十分抱歉T^T





	《片刻欢愉》23~24

采访回去的路上，潮湿的天空终于承受不了沉甸甸的水汽，大雨随即倾泻而下。陆心愉抱着文件在屋檐边等了会雨，却依旧不见停，乌云遮蔽天光，天色越来越暗，远处传来阵阵轰鸣雷声。  
没来由的，陆心愉总觉得有些不安。  
是直觉和第六感，蓦地心底深处莫名地延伸出惶恐。  
正值下班高峰期，这个点压根打不到车，陆心愉小心翼翼地缩在屋檐下伸出脖子朝马路张望，突如其来的大雨加重了交通堵塞，放眼望去车尾红色的刹车灯在晚高峰的道路上串联成一串灯龙。  
附近没有便利店出售雨伞，又等了约二十分钟，雨非但没有停下的征兆，反而越下越大。  
没有办法，陆心愉只得收好会议材料，一路小跑回家。  
等到了家，全身都湿透了。  
他直冲浴室，脱去湿透黏糊的外衣，打开淋浴室的水龙头，赶紧钻了进去，暖和的热水从头顶浇落，驱散了淋雨所带来的湿寒和烦躁的情绪。  
他舒舒服服地眯着眼站在水柱里，热水会来带愉悦感，今天的工作整体来说很顺利，也因为出外勤的原因难得可以早回家。  
一边往脑袋上揉搓洗发水，陆心愉一边哼起了歌，虽然还是一如既往地跑调；时间还早，秦刻应该最早也还有两个小时回来，今天晚饭吃什么呢？家里好像没什么菜。叫外卖吗？晚上秦刻有空的话，一起看个电影吧？之前有一部据说风评很好的悬疑片，他一直不敢一个人看。啊，要不要再买一些零食和饮料？  
想到这些，陆心愉的唇角翘起，整个人都愉悦起来。  
冲洗掉头顶的泡沫，他隐约听到大门开关的声音。  
是秦刻回来了吗？  
没来得及疑惑太久，秦刻很快打开了浴室的门。  
门外的冷风灌进来，陆心愉打了个寒颤，转头望去。  
“你怎么……”  
话说道一半，他便卡壳再也说不出一个多余的字。  
他从没见过这样的秦刻。  
那一瞬间，面前的人仿佛不是他深爱了这么多年的学长，而是森人的阎王。秦刻浑身被暴雨浇得湿透，双眼的眸色深不见底，周身暴戾的情绪仿佛下一秒就会点燃一切。  
只一个眼神，浑身的血液便凝固凉透。  
秦刻将陆心愉拉出浴池，那只曾温柔抚慰他的手，现今血肉淋漓，正牢牢地捏紧他的脖颈，他浑身赤裸地被猛然推至墙上，比起冰冷墙面带来的寒冷和后脑勺猛烈的撞击，此刻的他面临更严重的问题，是秦刻逐渐收紧的手，让他无法呼吸而不得不奋力挣扎。  
“唔……唔……！”  
手脚胡乱拍打着，打落了洗手台上的瓶瓶罐罐，却依旧无法撼动秦刻一分。  
秦刻冷冷笑了声，看自己手下的Omega因为缺氧而涨成紫红的脸，以及逐渐快要翻白的眼。  
他想起这个Omega乖巧的样子，害羞的样子，望向自己充满爱恋的眼神。  
还有Omega穿着围裙裸着下身在自己身下娇喘的表情，每次做爱都汹涌落出的眼泪。  
他想起陆心愉弯着眼睛，对自己说“我喜欢你”。  
以及陆心愉老家房间里，书桌上的日记本。  
写在纸上的情话、画在脸上的温柔、融于身体的情动，都是假的。  
“婊子。”  
只两个字，甜蜜的粉饰终于被撕开，露出荒芜空洞的现实内里。

秦刻收到那份报告的时候，正在处理一份紧急文件，一群副总监站在一边等着他审核签字，只得先将报告置于一边。  
最近很忙，脚不沾地的，只为了晚上可以早一点点回家看到家里等着他的人儿。  
想到陆心愉最近似乎也很忙，秦刻啧地皱眉。他正看到预算那一页，身边财务总监抖了一抖。索性秦刻很快翻阅完，签上了自己的大名。  
几名副总监暗自吁了一口气轻轻关了总裁办公室的门，这位新上任不久的总裁行事风格乖张不苟言笑，除了偶尔会听亲哥哥的话，他认准的事情都谁劝不动。好在最近总裁心情似乎很好，偶尔意见相左时，还愿意翘着唇角听他们的解释。  
把手头的事情处理好，秦刻分了几分心思去想陆心愉。他早就觉得陆心愉的那份工作可做可不做，之前看在清闲他也没有怎么多嘴，现在他家的Omega工作愈发忙碌起来，人也清瘦了不少。  
他饮了口桌上的美式咖啡，拿起了桌面一角的报告阅读。  
腺体紊乱综合症？  
秦刻眉间的沟渠加深。要拿到私人完整的病例并不容易，助理先送上了从医院系统调出的电子处方单，处方单上会列明病症名，至于具体的疾病原因以及详细病例还需要进一步查询打点。  
一张薄薄的处方单并无太多内容，诊断结果那行列的疾病很陌生，他之前没有看到过。  
之前隐约的担忧成了现实，其实秦刻第一次闻到陆心愉信息素的味道，除了觉得恶心也察觉到了异状。这么难闻的信息素显然不寻常。刚结婚那段时间，由于不在意，当时他并未进一步询问陆心愉。  
那天陆心愉捂住后颈吞吞吐吐的神色提醒了他这一茬，助理办事效率很高，没几天便送来了手上这份报告。  
秦刻打通了熟识多年家庭医生的电话。  
家庭医生听闻后沉默了一会，小心翼翼问道，秦少，您想问这个是遇上了这个情况吗？  
秦刻没来由地心慌，下意识撒了个谎。  
“我朋友最近找了个情人，说是有这个毛病，我替他问问。”  
家庭医生闻言吁了一口气，语气也变得轻快起来。  
“您朋友的情人是Omega吧？腺体紊乱综合症只有Omega会得，其实这并不是一个常见的疾病，因为这个疾病完全是外因型的。主要表现形式有，信息素味道改变，腺体损伤，腺体疼痛，发情期疼痛加剧，还有如果患有腺体紊乱综合症的Omega和Alpha发生关系会有生理性疼痛，特别是被临时标记或者最终标记的时候，Omega都会承担巨大的痛苦。”  
“巨大的……痛苦？”  
“是啊，腺体疼痛的程度大概和生孩子差不多吧。好在这个病也不太常见。啊对了，这个病还有很大一个问题，就是可能无法怀孕。”  
“无法怀孕？！”  
“对，唉，您那朋友只是找个情人吧？那就好，不娶回家传宗接代就没问题。”  
“你说没问题？你刚刚不是还说，Omega会很痛苦吗？”  
秦刻的语气不知不觉带上了一丝愠色，  
“秦少您别生气啊。”医生敏锐地察觉到秦刻语气的变换，支支吾吾地说，“主要这个病吧……”  
“你有话直说。”  
“呃，秦少，前面也说过，这个病不太常见，主要是外因型的，形成的原因很多。但，但百分之九十以上的概率是……”  
“啧，我让你有话直说！”  
“呃，建议您还是和您朋友去问一下那个Omega具体是什么原因吧。我这也不太好妄下定论。但在目前的病例中，形成这种毛病最大的诱因之一是标记去除手术，就是Omega之前被一个Alpha最终标记过，之后在去除的过程中可能出了什么意外；还有一种可能，这种情况在现实中更多，就是当Omega同时和三个或者以上的Alpha发生关系，同时被多个Alpha最终标记，会对腺体产生不可逆的影响……”  
电话断了。  
秦刻砸烂了手机。  
手机砰地砸向地面，地上铺了层厚厚的地毯，屏幕暗了，手机看上去仍完好。他便狠狠地踩上去，泄愤般地用尽全力碾压。  
秦刻浑身发抖，将办公桌上的物品统统扫落，重重将拳头打向实木的办公桌。  
砰——！  
他用了十成十的力气，皮破肉绽，巨大的疼痛将他的意识拉回——  
他的Omega，是脏的。  
是被人标记过的。  
也许还被几个不同的人标记过。  
他喜欢上的人，心疼的人，甚至为了这个人想要渐渐忘却许季庭，却是一个肮脏的婊子。  
倾盆的雨浇得他心凉，从公司到家的这条路，没有一次走得如此艰难。  
他想起半个月前收到的匿名短信，短信上是陆心愉和一个肤色黝黑的男人在一家餐厅笑着说话的照片；当时的他未作多想，照片里二人的举止并不亲密，秦刻身边总围绕着些莺莺燕燕，还不至于被这一张照片刺激到。他让助理查了查，只知道照片上的另一人曾是郊区别墅的物业工人。  
他想起一周前陪伴陆心愉参加他朋友的婚礼，在洗手间门口听到的闲言碎语，陆心愉在大学时因病休学过一阵子，回来后信息素的味道就变了。  
他想起陆心愉那天晚上敲门时的样子，生涩却诱人，早已湿润过的后穴和主动跪趴的媚态。  
此时秦刻将浑身赤裸的陆心愉抵在浴室的墙上，额前的碎发不断有雨水滴落，打到他的眼睛里，模糊了视线。  
陆心愉被勒到快要呼吸不过气，很奇异的，秦刻此时的心情很平静，他慢慢看着陆心愉逐渐翻白的瞳眼，感受脆弱的生命在他手中流逝。  
手上的力道撤去，陆心愉直接滑落到阴冷的地砖上，求生的本能驱使他张大口咳嗽喘气，努力汲取氧气；因为缺氧，殷红的眼角泛出生理性眼泪。  
秦刻面无表情地抓起陆心愉的手臂，一路拖行至卧室，不顾身下的人哑着声的挣扎。  
“秦刻！秦刻……呜秦刻……”  
陆心愉被重重扔到卧室床上，脖颈上已然浮现出一片骇人的紫红色，先前涨红的脸变得苍白如纸，手脚抑制不住地颤抖，用一双令人心碎的眼仰着头看向他。  
只一个眼神，秦刻的心细细密密的疼，好像有千百根针扎在心头，然而怒火重卷胸膛，风一吹便吞噬所有理智。  
“婊子！你和几个人睡过？！”  
他狠狠掐住陆心愉的下颚，将那两瓣漂亮的唇掐成难看的形状，陆心愉想要开口说话，却发不了声，只能吱吱呜呜地发出泣声，本能驱使着他努力推开压在身上的秦刻。  
秦刻解开领带，三两下将陆心愉不安分的手绑在身后；下颚的力刚刚撤去，陆心愉便张口哭喊着嘶吼。  
“我没有，我没有呜……”  
嗓子早就哑了，破铜锣般的哭声好像锥心的剑，刺得秦刻的心千疮百孔。  
骗子。  
“你到底被多少人上过？”  
“我……”  
明明想听到他否定的答案，却又怕听到残酷的真相。  
秦刻捂住陆心愉的嘴，另一只手拆下皮带，缠了两圈，牢牢扣住陆心愉的嘴。  
陆心愉的嘴原本便生的小巧，硬是被又粗又宽的皮带撑开下颚，撑破了嘴角；皮带缠绕得很紧，除了呜咽和悲鸣之外陆心愉发不出任何声音。  
他急切地想要抬头辨认正在对他施加暴行的人，是不是早上出门前亲吻他额头的那个秦刻；  
是不是那个七年前站在阳光下冲他笑的人。  
“你非要这么下贱？那些情趣内衣是你和哪个男人玩过的？”  
“是谁教你这些勾引的手段？嗯？”  
“别墅那个叫陈力的操得你爽不爽？你有那么饥渴吗？到了这儿找不到人来操就跑过来求我操了？”  
不对，好痛。  
好痛。  
这不是他想说的话。  
他不想伤害陆心愉。  
语言就像一把利刃，划破秦刻多年的假面，将两人积累的欢愉和相爱的痕迹毁得面目全非。  
秦刻的手在抖，身下的陆心愉拼命摇头，眼泪纵横交错地流满了整张脸，恍惚间，过去欢愉时陆心愉含着泪娇羞含笑的泪眼闪现；如今，双湿漉漉的眼睛里装满了委屈、痛苦以及临界崩溃的情绪，刺得秦刻将陆心愉翻了个面，揽过他的腰肢，没有做任何准备直接扶着自己那根又粗又壮的阴茎捅了进去。  
身下的人在战栗，在颤抖，在求饶，在哭泣。  
心变得很钝，未作开拓的甬道紧致干涩，箍得秦刻的下身疼痛，却加大了力气征伐鞭挞。  
那处很快变得湿润，潺潺流出的不止是肠液，还有触目的鲜血。  
一场惩罚，两个人受刑。  
现在的陆心愉是什么表情？  
是不是很痛？  
他的宝贝是不是很痛，毕竟平日，就算是轻柔的触碰，也会娇气的落泪，引得他轻声哄劝。  
啊对……不是娇气，是他的腺体有病。  
他是脏的。  
一切都是假的。  
他无法假装自己不知道陆心愉的本性，也无法只是把陆心愉当作一个不计前嫌可有可无的情人。  
陆心愉贸然闯入他的生活，在他的心底扎根，这颗种子在他不知道的时候，早已长成了通天的树。  
这棵树却被连根拔起，撕扯着他浑身的疼痛神经。多年来的教养和理智在这一刻泯灭，秦刻此生从未体会过这样彻身的痛楚，相比之下，曾经许季庭的淡漠所造成的伤害根本不值一提。  
原来陆心愉在他心里，已经走得那么深那么远。  
他假装看不到那些鲜血，每一下都用力的捅到最深。  
他恨他。  
恨陆心愉的欺骗，恨陆心愉的浪荡，他更恨，爱上陆心愉的自己。  
明明是他在惩罚陆心愉，为什么痛的是自己？  
绑在陆心愉后背的手腕磨出了血痕，喉间的泣声越来越轻，后穴溢出的鲜血染红了雪白的床单。  
秦刻不知道，陆心愉的体温，是什么时候变凉的；也不知道，周身的痉挛抽搐，是什么时候停止的。  
他插入生殖腔的小口，没有犹豫，狠狠地整根没入。  
身下的人绝望地仰起头，身体坳成一个扭曲的角度，发出了最后一声悲鸣。  
“唔————！”  
胀大，成结，射入，标记。  
信息素一股脑地冲撞进去，蓦地，秦刻内心深处体会到了一阵平静。  
不管怎么样，陆心愉，现在是他的了。  
他会将他绑在床上，整日整夜的操；教他温顺地跪在自己的身侧，扣上专属项圈，只向自己展露脆弱的后颈。  
他又突然想起那天，阳光正好，陆心愉靠在书桌边，红着脸低低地念的那首诗——

出山的泉水与江河汇流,  
江河又与海洋相通,  
天空里风与风互相渗透,  
融洽于甜蜜的深情.  
万物遵循同一神圣法则,  
在同一精神中会合;  
世上一切都无独而有偶,  
为什么你与我却不能够?

看高高的山峰亲吻蓝空,  
浪和浪也相抱相拥,  
姐妹花朵绝不会被宽容,  
如果轻视她的弟兄;  
灿烂的阳光抚抱着大地,

明丽月华亲吻海波,  
一切甜蜜的作为有何价值,  
如果,你不亲吻我?*

摘自雪莱《爱的哲理》 江枫译


End file.
